v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Halloween Madness/@comment-37839624-20191107094406
Lots of players have reported to get a one hour ban for clicking 2 times fast on any feature of this game. If you are one of them or if you are just fed up with the hardness and unfairness of this game, you can copy past the letter below to customer support. It's time we get organized, since Sheila most of the time ignores the individual player. There is one employee of Hooligapps who got his mailadres leaked: Max.Hooligapps@gmail.com You can send a mail to him or copy/paste the following to customer support. Think about it: unifying people is a fast way to change. Dear Sheila, Lucy and Max, We send you this mail as a community of loyal customers playing Smutstone. We enjoy playing your game and like to give some insights we got, being experienced players. For you this is valuable information. We hope you will use it. Since yesterday there is a new ‘Ban’ feature, that happens when you click 2 times on ‘opening a box’ accusing the player from using scripts. 1. First of all, clicking on your screen with your mouse is not the same as ‘using a script’. Accusing your loyal customers of it, is not helping customer satisfaction hence willingness to invest in your game. Many of the players paid hard cash to be able to play this game. Getting banned for normal gameplay is neither good for us nor for you. Accusations of ‘using scripts’ demonstrates that you guys are being fed up with people who actually do, and believe us, we feel the same. Yet getting banned for clicking ridicules your believability both on public relations and even of your programming. . 2. Second: your browser game gives an extremely heavy load on computers. People have been reporting very slow and ‘frozen’ animations, ‘stuck’ loading screens and even the crashing of the browser used or the video card. This either indicates a strong loop and bug in your programming, or some suspicious under the surface coding that needs to be looked into. 3. The only way out to avoid getting stuck and avoid the unnecessary animations is to ‘refresh’ the browser. Interesting point is that even when the game is frozen, you can still use your mouse and click anywhere in the game, for instance on ‘open a box’. Sometimes that results in opening 2 boxes or even more than two boxes on a very slow computer. That is a bug on your end of the game. It seems always possible to click 2 time and have 2 fights, opening 2 boxes and buy 2 times energy from rubies, without the game actually showing you that you did. This is possible whether the game is frozen or not. It’s a bug, but it also makes the game faster in some occasions which is actually good, that’s why a lot of players use this to progress faster. . 4. If you don’t want people to click 2 times on any feature of your game, then have your programmers change the game in that respect which makes it ineffective to click 2 times. Banning players for fast clicking is, as stated before, a very backwards way to fix it. Showing both incompetence either or laziness in programming and lack of good PR skills. . 5. If you don’t want people to click 2 times on any feature, then don’t make the game ridiculously hard. First weeks artifact was even harder to get than any Event we had before. Probably only 5 people got it to 5 star. The only documented player that got a 5 star artifact required 826.000 points in the marathon. You don’t get this many points from clicking one time and see the whole movie of animations (even being stuck on several occasions). . You have 2 options here: . Option 1: make it easier to get the maximum level of Artifacts. . Option 2: make a ‘fast button’. Opening 10 boxes with one click, or doing 10 fights in one click. Even a simple ‘raid’ button on the fights, like you did in Dungeons, would suffice. Since most of your efforts seems naturally to aim for more spending, and nobody is blaming you for that, it seems logical to make an option to spend faster in this game. It’s not that difficult and absolutely more effective than this cheap ‘ban’ function you just added. I expect you to take all these good suggestions into consideration. It surely will make your game and profit benefit greatly. Kind regards